Olympics 2008!
by Ren.Long
Summary: Follow the Cullens and Bella as they stumble through China during its busiest, the Olympics! RxR
1. The One With An Anxious Alice

Olympics 2008

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. You die heart fans should know this already.**

**A/N: I can't really give what time this all happened that coordinates with the series, but Bella is still human and engaged and New Moon has definitely passed. Just ignore the time line of the book and read along. If there's any confusion come ask!**

Chapter One: The One With An Anxious Alice

Bella's POV:

ALICE JUST WOULN'T STOP JUMPING IN HER SEAT AS SHE AND EDWARD PLAYED chess for the fifth time. Every time a door swung open she'd shout for Jasper, though with her incredible vampire smelling she wouldn't have to call out. Edward knew what she had saw and smirked. He too was excited for who knows what and neither would tell me

"What is the matter with you two?" I demanded. Edward won. They started over.

Edward chuckled as he realigned his pieces. "You'll see. Alice would be angry if I told you ahead of time."

"Can I have a clue?" I looked at Alice hopefully. She jittered in her seat and bobbed the table up and down with her knee knocking several pieces over.

"Alice stop. He'll come. Though he's not too happy you looked into the future." Edward scolded his sister and set the pieces back up. Alice was unconscious of her surroundings and only fidgeted with every move waiting for Jasper.

"No. You'll refuse with whatever clue I give. I've checked. Bella, if you're always so worrisome about getting old, you really have to stop with this whole 'no fun' plan." She jumped out of her seat. "Jasper!"

Emmett came in instead. He'd been playing the same trick over and over on her since and before I'd arrived. The only thing I knew was that Alice and Jasper had gotten into a fight last night and Jasper was going out to make it up to her. "Just me." Emmett's gruff chuckled boomed through the room.

Alice pouted. "Stop that!"

"It never gets old." He grinned.

"Oh, sweetie, he'll come soon." Esme came over with washcloth and wiped the table clean, not that it wasn't in the first place. She too couldn't help but show a little curiosity in all the excitement. "What did he leave for?"

"He went to see a friend." Emmett explained. He had bugged Alice the whole morning the moment Jasper had left and that was the only piece of information he'd given her after all his pleads.

"Alice," Rosalie had come in too, "you can't hide this from all of us. You too, Edward." He smirked and moved the pawn forward one.

"Don't worry! It's all worth it!" Alice guaranteed the group of impatient growing people. Rosalie and Emmett were still dissatisfied and Esme just moved along only sighing.

"Alice!" Rosalie raised her voice and threatened. "You—

A wave of calmness overtook her. "Jasper! Finally!" The little vampire ran to her one true love to embrace him in a suffocating hug. "Did you get them?"

Jasper frowned at his wife's knowing. "Alice, you weren't supposed to find out. Neither was Edward." Edward smiled and stood up.

"Jasper, you definitely have some explaining." Rosalie demanded. The wave of calm only had a brief effect on her short temper. She couldn't stand another minute of the anticipation. Emmett stood by her side and they both looked terrifyingly threatening. If he didn't tell, they would gleefully injure him as much as a vampire could take.

Jasper pulled six long slices of paper out of the inside pocket of his jacket. "I just went out to get some tickets." He explained casually.

"For the Olympics!" Alice stole them out of his hand and waved them in the air.

"The Olympics?" Esme shouted, just as excited. Rosalie and Emmett were just as shocked and happy. I stood there only wide eyed mouth gaping. I was not going to be dragged to the antipode of my birth town even for the Olympics. Charlie would never allow it anyway.

Jasper nodded, pleased by all's response to his philanthropy. "The flight leaves tomorrow."

Alice cheered and planted a small peck on Jasper's cold cheek. "Beijing, here we come!"

What Beijing didn't know was they were about to let in five vampires, all ready to stir some trouble.

**Review please! It motivates me to update more! **


	2. The One Dealing With Charlie

Standard Disclaimer Applies Standard Disclaimer Applies

Chapter 2: The One Dealing With Charlie

"ALICE." I MOANED.

"C'mon Bella!" She opened my empty suitcase from under the bed and scurried through my disappointing closet. She grimaced at the selective wardrobe of mine.

As soon as Jasper had announced out surprise vacation Alice tried to drag me to the mall, but Edward convinced her to let me pack with what clothes I had. Though I was relieved of a definite tiresome shopping trip, I was still trapped into going to half way around the world with the Cullens. When I refused to pack, Alice started doing so for me, but not without frowning at my limited selective wardrobe.

"Al—

"Bella quit it. I know you're going to come so stop refusing."

I moaned into my palms. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Esme had all left to go hunting, not sure about what animals were available in China's woods. I was left with Alice, who would not take no as an answer. I was going to be forced to go to the Olympics.

"Charlie won't let me go." I pointed out with a smug look. He'd never let me go no mater how easily he always gave into Alice. Though by her expression I was starting to have unwanted doubts.

She threw in a shirt she'd bought me not long ago into the red and blue suitcase. "Really. Have you asked him?" She whistled.

"No." I sat on the edge of the bed pouting at my disposition. It would be useless to argue with the psychic, but I wasn't ready to travel half way around the earth for a round of sports I could so easily watch from the comfort of my home off the TV.

Alice floated to my side placing her cold hand on my knee. "Aw, Bella, you'll like Beijing. I saw that too, you know? If you don't…" She tried thinking of a negotiator biting the tip of her tongue in thought.

"If I don't?" I asked, beginning to build interest. If she couldn't think of something I definitely had a couple things in mind, such as no shopping trips for the rest of my life or existence as soon as Edward would change me into a vampire too.

She only twisted her lips, but never finished her sentence and changed the subject. "You should tell Charlie now. It's going to be commercial break by the time I drag you down."

"Fine, but if I don't like Beijing?" I asked expectantly. She stood up and pulled me up too dragging me, as she had seen, to the ground floor.

She thought for a moment, but flashed a childish cute smile. "That won't happen."

We found Charlie downstairs watching the TV, where we could always find him. I fidgeted wanting to run away, but Alice stood close and held onto my wrist tightly. Any tighter it would've snapped off. "Dad…" I called for his attention.

He turned his head around to look at Alice and me. Just as she had foreseen, the commercial played on. "Yeah, Bells?"

"Um…well," I scratched my head stalling for time, "It's okay if you say no. The Cullens, are going to Beijing to see the Olympics and they invited me to come too."

I excitedly waited for her roar of a no. It never came.

"Wow, Alice." He looked to her wide-eyed. "That's very generous of your parents."

Alice only nodded smiling sweetly the whole time. "We'd really like it if Bella came with us. She'd be completely safe"—safe from only physical harm, shopping trips are quite scarring—"Carlisle already bought the tickets too."

"Bella," he turned back to me, "You should go."

What is wrong with my father! Does he no longer care fore my well being?

"Dad, you don't need to be all nice like that. I like Forks." I pronounced through edged teeth. I really didn't want to go, and Charlie would be my only way out. I think even if I broke my leg again Alice would drag me across the world.

"Bella, no, you should. The Olympics is something you shouldn't miss." Alice nodded, satisfied by his reply.

Then I thought of something he'd make me stay for. "Okay. Thanks Charlie. I'm sure Edward, my _boyfriend_ and I will love Beijing. Of course the rest of the Cullens too, but especially my_ boyfriend_ and I for sure."

She pulled my wrists and guided me back to my room. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Dad." I grumbled up the stairs.


	3. The One with Suicidal Thoughts

Chapter Three: The One with Suicidal Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related**

Chapter Three: The One with Suicidal Thoughts

WE RETURNED TO MY ROOM AND ALICE WENT THROUGH MY CLOSET AGAIN immediately, as though she thought two minutes downstairs Bloomingdales would have rushed through restocking it. Then again, if it was run by a vampire, that could be possible.

I didn't want to go to the Olympics, but for some reason I refused to give up as easily as I usually would. China was a scary thought, except for having Edward there with me. It was on a whole different continent and its whole different language and culture. Of course it was frightening to me who had seen so little of this world. Maybe after having to obey Alice every time a situation like this came up was making me especially stubborn. Maybe it was because this morning she was being stubborn and never told me what she saw. Maybe today we had too many little arguments; it was starting to feel like a lot for one day. She was stressed from last night and I was stressed from today it made sense we'd lash out at each other. I guessed on my own feelings I was just tired of being pushed around or it was just that I was irritable with Edward.

"China's going to be hot, Bella. Do you have any lighter clothes?" She was hidden inside my closet, except her two white legs peering out.

"What?" I walked to where she was standing on the tip of her toes. "Ow!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just jammed my leg into the bed post." That's what sparked a useful, but painful, memory. When I had been tricked and attacked by James and tied down with IV's and bandaged all over, she didn't ever make me move at all. Not even to the Phoenix mall, which was much bigger than Port Angeles. Of course, I wasn't masochistic enough to try and injure myself as that, no I never wanted that pain again, but just the light idea of me getting a bit scraped, enough to get her to leave me here, was close to tempting.

"Bella." Alice gnarled. "Why do I see you running out on the streets trying to get hit by a biker?"

Forgot about that whole psychic thing again, darn.

"Oh. I wasn't going to really do it."

"But why are you thinking such thoughts?" She's stepped out of my closet and eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't know. It was just a thought, nothing serious." I explained getting irritated. I pulled out a shirt she'd thrown into my open suitcase I folded it neatly.

She tried to lighten our sudden tight atmosphere. "Bella, don't think those things. You seem suicidal that way."

"Hmm." I smashed the shirt back into the suitcase aggressively and it wrinkled back into its original form instead of staying in its neat square shape. "Well what would've happened if I did?"

She stared out blankly taking my request seriously. "I see you…scratching your knee and palms and the bicyclist falling to the curb of the sidewalk. Very minor, and not worth it. Carlisle could fix you easily and you'd still be able to come."

"And if I tried stepping in front of a truck, instead?" I asked.

"Bella, what is the matter with you? Why are you so suicidal?" Her words swung with every syllable. Well if I jump off a cliff while Edward's gone, it should be pretty minor if I step in the way of a truck during an evening he's gone.

"Alice, you know I wouldn't. I'm just kidding." Curiosity sparked me. "But what would've happened if I did?"

"Bella…" She groaned. She really believed I was trying to kill myself.

"Alice…" I mocked her moaning tone. She leaned her head on the wall in dispair.

"Okay, but are you serious about any of this?"

I snorted. "Of course, not!"

"Fine, but please don't try this." I waited for her to tell me what would happen if I did, which I wasn't going to do I must emphasize. She looked up waiting to see something, but her reaction became normal again and she went through my continued going through my clothes.

"Alice?" I sat on the edge of my bed swinging my feet.

She tossed me another shirt to fold. "Well, you were only joking about it, you didn't decide to jump in front of a truck, so I couldn't see anything." She shrugged.

"I've just decided I'm going to run in front of a truck. What do you see?"

"Hmm." She tapped her chin with her pointer and came to sit with me on the bed. "You'd get nervous at the last moment and move out of the way, but not enough. The driver would barely be able to see you and the truck would swerve to the side and you would have a broken arm from hitting the side of the truck and scrapes all over your body where ever any part touched concrete."

"Ouch."

"So don't try it."

"What if I tried getting hit by lightning?"

"I don't even have to look ahead for that. You'd get electrocuted and die. Don't try that either."

"I know. What if I went to bed with a plastic bag over my head? Then I'd die nicely." I giggled. We were both by this new game we'd invented. After arguing and fighting the whole day it seemed to calm us both though the topic was the strangest.

"No you wouldn't you'd be gasping the whole time you'd never fall asleep and you wouldn't die immediately. By then Edward would have come home and ripped it off your head whether or not you say so."

"I'm going to eat a bar of soap. Soap bad for you, right?"

"No. I can't eat soap."

"I don't mean you, I mean the rest of the human population."

"Then why'd you say you? I'm not who you're talking about or in any way similar to the human population."

"Can you just see what would happen?"

"Massive stomach—ha! That would be funny!"

I shook her elbow. "What?"

"You'd get the nastiest stomach ache, start barfing, and then Charlie would accuse you of being pregnant—

"Is that all he ever thinks about?'

"Edward says it's often on his mind. Anyway, then you'd all have the strangest conversation and Charlie—

"Alice. I promise you I will never kill myself with a bar of soap. We don't need to hear the rest."


	4. The One With Midnight Packing

Chapter Four: The One With Midnight Packing Chapter Four: The One With Midnight Packing

THAT NIGHT I DID NOT SLEEP WELL WITHOUT MY STONE CARVED VAMPIRE BY MY side. As Alice had said, they wouldn't come back until late night and when they returned, she, Rosalie, and Carlisle would all have to go hunt. I felt lonely, but I coaxed myself to temporary unconsciousness. After a while I woke up to darkness and tossed on my side trying to fall back asleep. Sleep never came. I tried adjusting my pillow, but all trials were unsuccessful.

"Ow." I grumbled to myself. I had gotten out of bed when something hit my foot. My hand searched for the light switch and I saw before me my half packed suitcase through foggy eyes. Alice had to leave in a hurry to pick up a special pair of shoes from Nemon Marcus and told me to finish on my own. Instead, upon my own pleasure, I cooked dinner for Charlie and I and forgetting until now. I picked through the clothes already packed to know how far I was in packing. All the clothes Alice had chosen to take were mostly ones she'd chosen herself from past death—or shopping, though there isn't much of a difference—trips and Arizona clothes Renee had bought for me without my consent.

My hair kept falling to my face so I pulled it back sloppily with the first hair tie I could find and reach.

"Bella, what are you still doing up this late?" A groggy voice came from the creak of the door.

"Oh, hi Dad."

"Bella, are you still packing?" His eyes were only tiny slits and it was amazing he could still see through them under scrunched brow.

"Yeah. I forgot to finish when Alice left. Why are you up?"

He yawned. He was more tired than me. "Bathroom. What time should I take you to the airport?"

I was so shocked he was so willing to let me go on this trip. Did he forget my boyfriend—the one he hated and would love to get a restraining order from for me—was also coming on this trip? "You don't have to. The Cullens are going to pick me up."

"Oh, when?"

"Five thirty I think."

"Isn't take off six thirty?"

"Yeah, something like that."

He leaned his head on the door. He was probably ready to sleep standing. "Shouldn't you leave earlier than that? Will you be able to make it to check in and all?"

By how fast the Cullens drive, yes. There would be no way we'd be late. "Carlisle doesn't expect much traffic."

"Okay," He yawned once more, "Hurry up and finish and then go get some sleep." I really wanted to if I could.

"Okay, 'night Dad."

"Good night. I know you've never liked sports before, but you'll like Beijing, Bells. It's something unforgettable."

I still wasn't fully convinced by everyone. "Maybe. Good night."

He closed the door behind him.

I finished packing, gathering my Arizona clothes, toiletries, and not much else. All of my luggage fit into the carry on bag with extra room still left over. I tucked the luggage under my bed, but moved it in front of my bedpost. It didn't' matter where I put it, I would find a way to trip over it for sure.

"Bella?" A soft voice whispered.

I immediately turned around to face the window. "Edward!" I gasped, too eagerly as always.

He smiled all the way up to his brown topaz eyes. The dark silhouette climbed through my window. "What're you still doing up at this hour, Bella?"

"What time is it?" I yawned and sat on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"Almost one."

"In the morning?" I asked like an idiot. My mind and thought s were all jumbled and thinking clearly was impossible.

"Yes, Bella," He laughed. "You still haven't answered my question though."

"Oh," I rubbed my eyes, "I was packing, and that's all. I forgot to do so today, or yesterday, I mean."

"Hmm." He lay me on the bed and fell on to it right next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off his. Even under the warm covers he'd laid on top of me, his touch chilled my body, and not just in the cold way. "I heard some interesting stories today. Some about _jumping in front of trucks_ and _getting hit by lightning?_" He was stern, but teasing too.

"Oh." I blushed redder than my previous pink tint just from his hand wiping my cheek. "Alice?"

"Do you really not want to go that much?" He asked whispered.

I knelt my forehead to his cold chest. "No."

He was worried. "Then why would you—?

"Edward, it was nothing serious, just me playing around with Alice and her seeing. That's all."

He relaxed.

I tried to change the subject. "Catch anything good?"

"Do _you_ like human tofu and soymilk?"

"When Renee went on diets, she bought a lot of soy milk. It's not that bad really, and tofu with soy sauce is okay too."

He chuckled so softly I felt his breath touch my face. "Are you suggesting I take soy sauce with me next time?"

I shrugged. "Might change up the taste a bit."

"So this is what Alice saw…"

"What?"

"Before she left, she brought along a bottle of soy sauce. I think she's really going to try out your idea."

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Did they leave already?"

"Just a while ago, yes." His hand pushed back the scattered strands of hair across my face making my pulse too quickly. "Sleep now. The flight will be a long tiresome one."

"Great pep talk Edward. I feel even more excited."

He only gave me that same crooked smile that makes my heart melt.

The light turned off and the last piece of consciousness I remember were two cold lips pressed on my forehead. A very nice way to drift off to sleep.

**A/N: Lots of reviews for this chapter please! Fluff and those kind of related things really weird me out and writing this was a very 'oh-my-God-please-don't-barf-please-don't-barf' kind of experience for me, but since Twilight is that kind of book, I thought people would expect it and I really want to know how I did so please review!**


End file.
